KOTOR Wedding
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: From: RevanBodguard Made for: MaggOnasi


This is Carth Onsai fangirls. This one of the many fantasies Carth Onsai fangirls wished in their lives: getting married to the so-called 'the most handsome pilot of the galaxy' Carth Onsai. If Carth sounds a bit like Atton, it's becausethis story wasfor Atton andthe Jedi Exile's marriage butI couldn't imagine them getting married. Sorry.I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. If you want me to, I could finish the rest. Enjoy.

"We have been planning this wedding for weeks but we are still unprepared! I'm running out of time; I only have two weeks left!" Ariel Revanexclaimed as she threw her datapad on the floor.

She had been pacing back and forthher apartment on Corusant. Bastila Shan, Mission Vao, Mira, the Jedi Exile Andria Trelyve are sitting in Ariel Revan's common room. Datapads are scattered all over the chairs. Revan and Carth's wedding is coming up! The wedding was announced on the holonet yesterday. All thanks to Bastila and her big mouth, she suggested that knowledge of a marriage between a Republic Admiral and a ex-Dark Lord of the Sith would bring hope to the hopeless and assurance of peace to the galaxy.

"All I wanted was a quiet, peaceful wedding on Telos like Carth promised. But no it has to be in the public eye where everyone would stare at me like I am a freak show!" Revan continued to complain. She glared at Bastila who had a innocent expression on her face. "Bastila, you're lucky I'm too exhausted today orI would'vepounded your face into raw meat!"

"Careful, Revan. Your emotions can-," Bastila began to warn about the dangers of the Dark Side.

"On with the Dark Side again? Let me tell you something that you need to hear and listen very closey: Shut up!" Revan stopped pacing. "I tire fighting with you. Don't evenspeak to me. EVER." She flopped on the bed.

Mira sat downbeside her, "Hey, don't take it so hard. I know what you're been through. Blowing up the Star Forge into space dust, fighting off assassins, nearly close to death in the Unknown Regions until we found you and dragged your body to Telos. Need I remind you Carth worried day and night at your bedside while you recovered. How much do you care for this man?"

"Carth means the galaxy to me. I wouldn't let any woman touch him.If they do, I will claw their -."

"Okay, okay we don't need to hear the details. Youdon't have toworry about the plans. Just care about the husband you'll soon marry and all this will be over in a heartbeat."

"That is why you have to get married. You both will finally get the room I told you about to yourselves instead of doing lovey-dovey stuff on the Ebon Hawk. After five long years, I'm sure Carth would like to spend his entire life with you." Mission said.

Revan began to think back to the time how she and Carth met. Back on she was Alora Bail. Overhead the planet of Taris onboard the Endar Spire and together in a escape pod seconds away the Spire was destroyed. Such a unusual way to know a person. Still romantic in a way. Even when your identity is revealed that you were the former Dark Lord of the Sith. Carth expressed his love to her despite Revan's history. Revan loved him tooback even though Jedi aren't suppose to love.

"I love you and I can't wait until all this is over."

"I love you too, flyboy."

Carth got closer and their lips met as they embraced.

"Sheesh, go get a room! Will ya?"

Geez, Mission. You just ruined the most perfect moment of my life.

One year I spent with the man, she thought. Then for five years finding the Sith Empire and nearly getting myself killed: I would like to be a married woman, to start a new life with the man I love. No more ofthe Jedi.No more of theSith.Just peace and quiet…

"Rev? Hello?Are you still breathing?" Mission waved her hand in front of Revan's face.

"Huh?"

"I was saying not to worry until you blanked out there for a while. We'll plan the wedding for you. It'll be the happiest moment of your life and you don't even have to raise a finger. But first, you need to relax. Which reminds me," Mission pondered. "When was the last time you had some fun in life?"

"Well, uh… I… uh… I played Pazaak with Atton the other night."

"Did not! You were escourting a little girl back to her parents! You always complained that you lose atPazaak all the time!" Mission laughed. "You know, for a ex-Dark Lord and Jedi Master, Rev,you are such a terrible liar!"

"Wow, I didn't believe I would see the day," Andria Trelyve thought out loudto herself. "Sith LordandFamed Jedi Ariel Revan acting like a child. It's very rare, even impossible,to see after all that time I spent serving as one of her generals and Dark Lady's Hands.It'squite amusing."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Revan snarled as she crossed her arms.

"Ariel, I meant nothing by it. It's just… so… funny!" Andria laughed so hard she fell on the floor hard. She didn't take on any notice on how hard the floor was. "Ha ha ha! Oh,you're serious,just let me laugh harder! Ha ha ha!I think I displeased my Master. Ha ha! Oh, I'm sorry! Please I beg of you, don't Force Choke me! Ha ha! My sides hurt! Oh, they hurt! Ha ha!" Revan glared down at Andria only making her laugh harder.

Andria's laughter died down and she had cried tears of laughter. "I'm sorry about that. But Mira and Mission are right. The more you worry, the more wrinkles you have and pretty soon you'll look just like Kreia!"

"What!" Revan felt her face.

"Don't worry," Andria assured. "You don't have wrinkles now. You still look young and you're just a couple years older than me but that's okay. All you have to do is look pretty and say your vows - that's it. Don't even think about wearing Jedi robes. I wish Atton would ask me to marry him and start a family. So far, he hasn't but got under my clothing instead every single day!" Andria paused, blushing hard. "Um, too information. I'll shut up now."

"You guys are right," Revan said relieved. "Carth always bugged me about a vacation to Garqi's Vlassy Nature Preserve on the Outer Rim. I keep saying no but I guess I'll take up on his offer."

The next day, Revan headed to the dock bay to meet Carth. He was there in front of the Ebon Hawk.

"Hey, gorgeous," Carth greeted as he noted her presence. "I'm been waiting for you for a long time. Thought you were caught up in your Jedi business again and forgotten about me AGAIN."

"Nah, never. Well, maybe sometimes," Revan joked. "Besides I let my apprentice Hunter take care of everything today. When we get back, I'll give him the rest of day off to himself. He deserves it.Did you sleep here last night, Carth?"

"Had to. Or else I would have forgotten what to do today. Do you have any idea how hard being an admiral of the Republic is?"

"Stop complaining. Being a Jedi Master isSO much harder."

"Yeah, you're right. Are you ready to leave?"

Before Revan could answer, a young girl rushed out to them with a holopic and a datapadin her hand with her friends running alongside her. "Wait, please don't leave yet!"

"Huh?" Carth and Revan said.

"Can I take a couple of holos of the two of you and a autoprint, please?"

"Oh, alright then. Anything to please another fan of ours. AGAIN." Revan gave the fangirl a false smile.

The fangirl was staring at Carth the whole time. "Is- is it okay if I could kiss the handsomeadmiral? Please, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Now, just listen here missy, I-" Revan rolled up her sleeves, preparing to give the fangirl a piece of her mind.

Carth stepped in, interupping Revan. "Of course, you can, little lady. Just one kiss, okay? I don't want Revan to get too jealous." He lowered his head so she could kiss his cheek.

"Hmph," Revan grunted as sheturned away, crossing her arms.

"Yay, I kissed Carth Onsai! Did you see that everyone? Oooo, I'm such a fangirl!" The fangirl cried in delight to her friends, probably part of the Carth Onsai Fan Club. She and her friends gathered around her andscurried away.

"Can we please go now?" Revan asked out of impatientance.

"Awww, are you jealous, Rev?" Carth teased as he wrapped his arm around Revan's waist and pulled her close. "Don't worry, you're the only woman for me." He planted a kiss on her lips. "Come on, my princess. On the Ebon Hawk."

The Ebon Hawk flew to Garqi along the Outer Rim. The terrain is lush and full of vegatation. They wore hiking clothing most suited to the terrain. When it was nearly sunset, they stopped for a break over to the trees hanging by the lake.

"Hey Revan, let's climb up to the top," Carth said, grabbing a tree branch.

"Carth," Revan warned. "Be careful."

"But what's life without a little risk. What happened to the woman who always took risks without thinking, huh?"

"Men," Revan muttered under her breath as she climbed up after him.

When they reached the top, they rested on the nest of leaves in the canopy. Birds flew above them. Revan held out her hand and with a little jolt of the Force, one landed on her finger. "Beautiful," Revan exhalted.

"What, you or the bird?" Carth asked.

"Carth, are you flirting with me again?" Revan cocked an eyebrow.

"Not really. It's just a habit," Carth sat down. "Nice little Force trick there. Mind if I try?" Carth held out his hand but the bird pecked at it and flew away. He pulled back his hand in shock.

"Wow, Carth. You sure have a way with animals," Revan giggled. "I think you should stick to flying for now on, flyboy."

"Well, at least I always get by with the ladies. They can't seem to leave me alone. Am I right?" He flashed her with one of his trademark grins.

"Oh, stop it," Revan cried out laughing. She was blushing. "I don't know how you always get me with that look."

"That's one of the many things of Carth Onsai you'll never find out, sister. We should be getting back now." He began to stand up but broke a dead tree limb and fell in the lake below.

"Carth!" Revan screamed. Without hesitation, she jumped into the water after him.

She dragged his body out of the water to shore and checked if he was breathing. He's probably knocked out cold. Then tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh, Carth."

Then suddenly Carth snickered and bursted in a roar of laughter. "It takes more than this to take me down." He noticed Revan crying. "When did you get so sensitive?"

"Oh, you're bad," Revan yelled angrily as she hit Carth across the chest. "Don't do that! I was worried you know, you insensitive jerk!" She turned her back to him.

"You really were?" Carth got up and embraced her. "I'm sorry I scared you." He kissed her on the lips. "Am I forgiven, Rev?"

"Yes, you are. You can't ever make me angry for long." Revan wiped away her tears on her sleeve. "Carth, after we're married, I want to start a family. I want to have kids; to begin a new life starting off from the right foot."

"Okay. Only if you promise me a girl who is beautiful like you and a son who would drive the women crazy like me. There's no doubt about it, my daughter would have your wit and stubborness. I'm sure they will grow up to be powerful Jedi."

"No," Revan disagreed. "I don't want them to learn the ways of the Force yet until they learn about life or decide for themselves." Revan smiled. "But let's talk about that another time, shall we?" She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you concerned about us getting married?"

"What!? Of course not. Marrying you will make me the happiest man in the galaxy. There is nothing more I can ask for."

Revan rested her head on his chest. Hearing Carth's heartbeat and breathing. "You do know Bastila explained the importance of it? Saying we'll heal the wound in the galaxy and nobody is far from redemption. Blah, blah, blah. She made it seem as though we are being brought together as a ruthless Sith Lord and her defenless prisioner."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it? I just ignore that put all my attention on the bride that will outshine any star in the sky."

Revan cocked an eyebrow at him. "Carth, are you trying to be romantic?"

"No Rev, a husband with a wife who inspires him."

"That's something I hope for the rest of our lives together and forever. Just uh, shave the hair growing on your face there. You're starting to look like Zaalbar's twin brother." She playfully pulled on his stubborn locks. "Don't do anything to your hair though."

"Alright, I'll do that. I'll tell you what I want."

"Name it and I'll do it."

"Is it by any chance you can wear Andria's dancer outfit? I want to see you in it."

"Carth! I can't believe you say that! You are beginning to sound just like Atton, that perv!"

"I'm just kidding. I-" Carth looked at Revan's stern expression. "What's wrong?"

Revan heard a rustle in the trees - something is wrong. Someone or something is watching them very closely and does not wish to be seen. There must be more than one presence out there."We need to get moving now."

"What is the matter?"

"Come on. Hurry up before they- Watch out!" Revan activated her blue lightsaber to block a blaster bolt aiming at Carth. "Let's move!"

"Drat!" A Sith clone of Malak cursed out under his breath.

The Sith clone's name is Malaak. He is a carbon copy of Darth Malak as many of his kind. Who knows how many were made. Some are unable to use the Force but others are highly Force-Sensitive. This one was the one who fired his blaster rifle at Carth. Darth Malak andDarth Revan had cloned themselves during the Jedi Sith War just in case the real Malak and Revan don't survive. Then the clones next up in line can take their places and continue to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. The cloning process are the workings of the Dark Side and done by the power of the Star Forge. This Malak clone, if you can tell, cannot use the Force but the Revan clone here can. Each clone has a mind of their own and different personality even though they look so muchalike.

"Revvan," Malaak called into his comlink. "I lost them, it's your turn now. Do not fail."

"You're the one who failed, moron!" Revvan yelled. "We were ordered to watched them not shoot them. We don't kill them yet unless we have to, you idiot!"

"Shut up, wrench!" Malaak screamed. "You don't tell me what to do! They left me no choice - they saw me so they go asta labye-bye."

"Yeah, because you shot at them, duh. God, are you seriously this stupid? Fallen on your head when you got out of the tubesafter you were created? How many times, hmmm? One, two, or thr-"

"I said this once and I'll repeat it again if you didn't hear it the first time: SHUT THE HELL UP, REVVAN!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down.I'll see if I could capture them alive. If not, I'll kill them." Revvan turned off her comlink.

When Revan and Carth reached the Ebon Hawk, they saw a woman clad in Dark Jedi robes who like Revan. Except this woman has the markings of the Dark Side and Sith tattoos on her face. She waiting for them to arrive for a while now. As though she was expected them.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Revan said, shocked at what she is looking at. It was looking at a mirror when Revan was Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Hello my dearMother," the Dark Jedi smiled pleasantly. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, I don't."

The woman laughed. There was something evil about her."I'm shocked that you don't recongize your own children. I guess you can't because thereare so many ofus. I'mAriel Revvan like many like my kind.That doesn't matter rightnow. Are you coming back with us?"

"Are you the one who shot at us?"

"No, that was not me. That wasMalaak Kelto. He too is a clone like me and many others. Now I ask again: Are you coming back with us?"

"What!? I have no idea what you are talking about?"

Theclone Revvanfrowned slightly. "You don't know what I am talking about? Hmmm, I thought you should have recovered all your memories by now. You could be some use to us still. But on the other hand, you may not. So my options are limited. I have to kill you. That's too bad.I wished I met Father before he was killed by your handbutit was stillnice to meet you. Then again,a pleasure to kill you." She activated her single blood red lightsaber and twirled it in the air. "Are you ready to die, Mother?" She charged at Revan at great speed. Revan activated her lightsaber and their weapons clashed with a hissing noise.

To be continued… if you want me to…


End file.
